


success tastes sweet

by Lrihgo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bottom Blake, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Future Fic, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrihgo/pseuds/Lrihgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is at a really good part in her book. Yang tries to make her put it down. She succeeds, of course. Not without a fight and perhaps some trepidation, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uploaded to ao3 by request of anon on tumblr. 
> 
> my tumblr is chilopawbi.tumblr.com

Fingers trailed across her shoulders, calloused pads brushing across her skin lazily in a futile attempt to get the faunus’ attention. 

Blake paid no mind, legs crossed and her lithe fingers turning crisp page after crisp page. Her sharp amber eyes scanned the lines of text, drawn into their content. 

Arms snaked around her shoulders, the warmth of the other’s chest pressing to the back of her shoulders. She could practically feel the smirk next to her ear. Still, she chose to ignore the presence. 

“Tough crowd today,” Yang murmured playfully against her, breath tickling the shell of her ear. 

Blake hummed in response, apparently too preoccupied to even humor her with a snarky comeback. She heard her lover mutter an “ouch”.

Yang wasn’t kept down for long, a soft musical laugh leaving her. 

“Challenge accepted.”

The faunus’ brow flickered up at that, another page turn answering the blonde. 

The warmth from her back disappeared, thinking nothing much of it right away. It would be short-lived, Blake knew. She at least wanted to get the chapter through before Yang tried anything too funny. It was silent for a blissful moment, rustling sounding from behind that Blake didn’t care to identify. The last thing she expected was her chair barbarically being turned on its legs, the protest on the hard floor hideous and loud. A slightly annoyed expression dotted her features as she swayed with the motion, trying to pretend the act hadn’t phased her in the slightest. She turned a page just on time, briefly glancing in front of her to see a mischievously shameless Yang and her breasts right in her face. Her faunus ears twitched as she almost boredly returned her attention to the pages of her most recent fantasy. Blake was adamant. This was just too good to put on hold. The book couldn’t wait. She didn’t know what made her think Yang could, but it was something short of delusion. 

Yang shoved a knee in between her legs, her chest pressing against the cover of her book and either of her arms planting on the seat’s armrests. While the ebony-haired woman’s complexion lit up like a red-hot light bulb, she simply adjusted her book so that it was closer to her face. 

“Wow. Boobs usually work for you. Like your own personal cat toy or something. But better. Because it’s me.”

Of course, Blake ignored her. She would have done so to such a comment, despite the situation. 

What exactly stopped Yang from ripping the book from her hand, she didn’t know. Maybe the challenge ahead was too exciting to pass up with the conditions in which Yang was playing her game. 'Don't touch the book because you won't even have to' probably ran through her mind.

Yang withdrew once again and from the edge of the book, Blake saw her standing with both hands in her hips in thought as she stood bare-chested. Her fiery yellow eyes returned to what could be her salvation for only so long. 

The chair went through more movement. The floor, a beating along with it. It was like nails on a chalkboard. Yang was literally dragging it along down the hall and to what Blake knew was the bedroom they both shared. At least the carpet dulled the horrid raking of wood on tile. She had to wonder why Yang didn’t just carry her. That notion of the thought was short-lived as she felt gravity itself disappear from her. Blake’s immediate instinct was to grab onto the chair to prevent herself from falling. That was short-lived, also, because the blonde then proceeded to maneuver the chair in such a way that Blake was deposited onto the queen sized bed, much to her annoyance. She shifted to prop herself up by her shoulders, unrelentingly focusing on the pages Yang would not shake her attention off of. 

A grunt sounded from behind her and the chair fell to the floor with a clank. Blake felt calloused hands at the back of her thighs, the words on the page she inspected becoming gibberish for a split second as Yang trailed across her skin thoughtfully in and leisure. 

“You better find a good place to stop, friendly warning,” Yang said in a voice that could only be described as a purr. Blake felt her stomach drop, from the anticipation or the anxiety to finish the chapter, she wasn’t sure. 

Suddenly, she was on her back, keeping her face completely straight as she was dragged to the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off, now. She hated having to hold up her book like such, but she did so without a word to the other. She couldn’t even bring herself to curiously look down because of what she knew she would see. 

Yang crawled over her, the weight of the bed shifting as she hovered over her. “Fine,” she said in a low voice after a pause. Yang seemed amused as much as she was determined. “Have it your way. And by that I mean you totally won’t.”

Blake turned to the next page. 

Cold fingers slid onto her stomach, sneaking underneath her blouse and across the skin in that slow manner that always managed to make her writhe. Blake bit her bottom lip, eyes fluttering as she shifted her eyes to the following page. 

Yang’s mouth became apparent against the skin above the hem of her shorts, hot, noisy kisses splayed carelessly about. The tickle of her tongue and her hair, especially, accented her efforts. Blake refused to meet her lilac eyes, which were surely trained up at her with that cocky amusement the faunus knew was all too intoxicating. 

In one smooth tug, both Blake’s shorts and panties had been removed from her. Her breaths came in jagged huffs as the excitement caught up to her. She dared to glance down once, the sight of Yang licking her lips with a crooked grin briefly upon her, before she quickly shoved her gaze back into the pages desperately calling for her attention. 

Yang spread her legs, maneuvering down to place hot, breathy kisses along her inner thighs, hooking one leg over her shoulder and pulling her just a bit more to the edge of the bed. Blake realized her book was trembling, any attempts to still her hand and recognize the words useless. 

Her teeth pressed together and defeat ebbed at her smugly, blaring it’s head right in between her legs. The book snapped shut and fell to her side, her arms flopping next to her as she let her eyes focus on the ceiling, chest heaving, mouth parted slightly. Yang chuckled victoriously against her thigh, the tickle of her breath and her teeth grazing her skin sending shivers down her spine. 

“Atta girl,” the blonde remarked as she neared her core, the vibrations so close causing her to arch closer to her mouth, a hum sounding from Blake. “Oh? Now you wanna play?” 

Blake rolled her eyes, sliding them shut as Yang ran an experimental finger down her slick lips. Blake’s hands flexed, gripping at the sheets underneath her and her legs rising as she arched her body further into the touch, her mouth hanging agape with breath more labored than before. 

“For someone who refuses to acknowledge my presence, you sure do seem just a bit more than aroused… was the book that good? I’m just wasting my time, aren’t I? Maybe I should let you get back to reading…” Much to Blake’s dismay, she began to withdraw. The terrible little tease. 

“Please.” It fell from her mouth so vividly and suddenly, Blake barely recognized the plead as her own voice. But Yang wouldn’t let her off so easy. Literally. 

“C’mon, kitty cat. Tell me what you want.” But with that, Yang had already dipped her head back in between her legs, this time using her tongue to experiment with at her core in a single elongated lap and Blake fell apart. She didn’t even have room to remember to be annoyed at the name-calling.

Words didn’t come easy next, blood rushing to her cheeks and down at a dizzying speed towards where Yang’s tongue met. “Mm─hmm, Y-Yang, there. P-please there.” Her hips bucked as Yang came to the end of her lap at her clit, flicking the sensitive bud of skin once, eliciting a sharp gasp from the shaking woman at her mercy. 

Blake sighed and whined, writhing and begging for more. “Yang, please please─eat me, please, Yang,” she breathed, voice pinched up and trembling. She burned with embarrassment and her arousal.

“Well, damn. When you put it like that,” the blonde breathed against her black curls, her arms going to wrap around her hip bones, legs locked in between the brawler’s strong shoulders. Yang pressed her mouth hard against her, tongue at her clit with little movement. 

Blake went to press the back of her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the noises that attempted to fall past her lips. Gusts of air passed frantically from her nostrils, the noises that wanted to leave her mouth changing the pitch of her breath. Every part of her was on fire.

The blonde started planting kiss after kiss, and another and another, adding more suction and duration to each notion, until she was satisfied enough with her playing. Yang’s name left Blake’s lips in a thoughtless chant, urging on the brawler as she swirled her tongue languidly around the faunus’ clit, groaning against the sensitive skin.

A drawn-out moan sounded from Blake, muffled from behind her hand. Her thighs flexed and relaxed on the blonde’s shoulders, knees bending and the heels of her feet digging into her back. She could practically feel the smirk against her labia.

The vocal performance from the brunette escalated in intensity, shameless. Yang had always teased her about how loud she could be, which she always tried to shrug off with a blush.

Yang’s tongue was erratic, matching the increasing frenzy of the faunus’ gasps and sighs and moans. Even after she came, thighs pressed tight around Yang’s head, both of her hands tangled in her blonde hair, shoulders pinched together, and her back in a perfect arch, Yang slowly worked her tongue over her clit through it, Blake’s hips bucking and shaking as she lost the strength in her arms and posture and fell in a panting heap on the bed.

The blonde adjusted herself, practically holding the faunus’ lower body up as she straightened up a bit, reaching over to wipe her mouth and lick her lips clean. “Fuck my neck,” she murmured and Blake laughed weakly in response, still trying to catch her breath.

Lazy kisses went to Blake’s inner thighs as Yang maneuvered Blake back onto the bed.

"That was a little quicker than usual, wasn’t it?"

Blake huffed and felt the blush throughout her whole body, already going to search for her book with weak, floppy hand.

"Ooooh, no you don’t."

Blake watched as her book disappeared from inches away from her hand and traveled behind Yang’s back. The brawler made an obvious movement of tucking in the book to the waistband of her shorts. More than likely into her panties, as well.

"Did you really just…?"

"Yeah I did." Yang winked. "Come and get it."


	2. Chapter 2

Blake sat up with the rise of her deep breath, eyes glazed over with a certain light as she hooked her fingers behind Yang’s neck, dragging her up and making their mouths meet roughly. The brief graze of teeth against teeth sent a shiver down her spine. Their lips maneuvered one another’s in heavy, hungry strokes. Blake tasted herself on Yang’s tongue as they languidly pressed against each other.  
  
Yang’s knee was shoved in between Blake’s legs, her figure coming to tower over the faunus. Blake’s head was tilted back as Yang’s was angled down, her fiery mouth beginning to work wonders down her cheek and neck, nips and licks accompanying open-mouthed kisses.   
  
Blake’s eyes focused forward as she panted, hands idly finding her partner’s shorts to pull out her book. It fell to the floor and she could feel Yang’s laughter vibrate on her skin, paired with a wet kiss and particularly sharp nip to the conjunction of her jaw and ear.  Blake writhed in pleasure, wanting more.   
  
“Welp, you got it. Not so interested in reading anymore, babe?” Yang smirked as she followed Blake further onto the bed, eyes locked.   
  
“You made a commitment,” Blake mused in a low voice against the blonde’s lips when she neared. Yang sealed a heated kiss, pushing forward with a surmount of force before breaking away. Blake plopped back onto the comforter with a sigh, eyes lidded as she stared up to her partner with parted, reddened lips.  Yang’s eyes were tinted crimson when she opened them this time around and Blake licked her lips as heat filtered off the blonde.  
  
“Have I made a commitment?” Yang murmured as she straddled her thighs and went to work off Blake’s blouse.   
  
Her hair fell free from the shirt and she ran a hand through it in an attempt to keep it tame as her sharp amber eyes looked up to the brawler. “You really expect to fuck me just once and keep me off books for the rest of the night?”  
  
“Obviously, that isn’t the plan at this point,” Yang grinned.   
  
“I thought so,” Blake grinned back.  
  
“Shut up and c’mere.”  
  
Blake couldn’t help but to giggle as her girlfriend practically swept her up into a kiss. Blake’s teeth trapped the brawler’s bottom lip. She sucked and swirled her tongue over the soft sweetness, the tang of her own taste exhilarating to lick off her lips. Yang’s hands expertly undid the clasp of her bra and Blake sighed in relief as the thing was shed from her shoulders. Hot kisses replaced the straps across her collarbones, needy and sloppy. Yang’s rough hands traced the outlines of her body, following every curve and leaving the faunus aching in her core and tingling all over.   
  
Yang stood back on her knees, fingers curling into Blake’s shoulders and kisses trailing to her arm. Blake was whipped around, her ass firmly pressed against the blonde’s crotch. Her hair was swept aside and teeth scraped the back of her neck, a moan dripping from Blake’s mouth. She twisted her hips to press harder against Yang. Strong arms wrapped around her, hands swarming her breasts with a gratuitous squeeze as Yang sucked at the sensitive skin of her neck. Blake’s eyes rolled in pleasure and she whimpered, struggling to lean into both the touch at her chest and neck.   
  
Yang reached up with one hand, finding Blake’s jaw to part her mouth further, her middle and index finger sliding past her lips. Her mouth closed around the digits and she hummed, tongue curiously swirling around the calloused skin. Blake bit down on them slightly and she heard Yang gasp sharply and she kneaded harder into her breast. The blonde pulled her fingers out, saliva trailing behind as she brought her hand back to her chest. She took a rosy nipple in between her slick, wet fingers, pinching and pulling. Blake writhed at the touch and moaned softly. Yang’s breasts were flush against her as she leaned forward, pushing Blake down so that she was forced to hold her weight up on her own hands and knees while Yang planted a hand at her side onto the comforter.   
  
Both nipples swelled to their fullest, the coolness of the saliva causing a shiver to take Blake’s body, despite the heat at her flush cheeks and shoulders and the fire of Yang’s touch. With one last, harsh suck to the back of her neck, Yang withdrew, nails tracing down her back, the skin raising red at the trail and Blake arching against the contact as it progressed all the way to the small of her back. She looked over her shoulder languidly, panting. She wriggled her hips, Yang’s crimson eyes focused at her ass as she took greedy, rough handfuls, messaging her with growing intensity.   
  
She felt her pussy bead and ignite in ways that begged for more. Blake wanted Yang’s hands to curl into her skin and for her to pull her apart and expose her and take advantage of her in all the sweetest ways imaginable. And she wanted it now, again and again and again. “Are you gonna look all night?” Blake attempted to tease, but her voice was ragged, low— _desperate_.   
  
Yang hummed in response, fingers finally— _finally_ —stroking her along her womanhood. Blake pressed into the touch, whimpering and her hands clenching onto the sheets. One finger slid inside of her and the relief was almost instantaneous, yet she still craved more. Yang curtly slapped her ass and Blake made a noise of surprise, skin blushing at the contact and her face on fire as she pressed a high-pitch sigh into her arm, faunus ears flattened in embarrassment. Yang’s hand stroked about the curve of her silky smooth skin, her finger pumping with minimal effort. Blake’s chest heaved as a second slap was heard and the subtle spikes of pain were oh so good. “ _Yang_ , f-fuck me,” she breathed into her skin.  
  
The contact behind her completely withdrew and the disappointment and confusion took her swiftly. The bedside drawer was yanked open and Blake turned and sat up shakily with questions on her tongue. Words were halted when she saw her girlfriend begin fasten and adorn the harness for the strap-on and excitement took her question’s place.   
  
Yang jumped back onto the bed so fast, ridiculous orange dildo intact and erect. “Bringing the big boy to play. It’s been a while, but he loves fucking you as much as I love watching.”  
  
Blake huffed, Yang’s hands finding her shoulders to maneuver her back to her previous position after a warm kiss was planted at her shoulder. Blake wriggled her hips, smirking sinfully as she felt the dildo ghost against her skin. Yang slid a finger into her pussy once again, causing Blake to tighten up and gasp as she accommodated her again. Yang began pumping  _painfully_ slow, adding a second finger, to some of the faunus’s relief. “More, Yang, please, hmm—h-ha~,  _more_ , more, more,” Blake found herself pleading in a high voice.   
  
Yang grinned, hooking her fingers down and fucking her there and then with deep, heavy strokes of her hand. They were slow, but every thrust hit her  _just_  right and caused her to twitch and moan at least an octave above her usual range. With the third finger, Blake’s arms shook and failed her as she collapsed forward onto the bed, her knees holding her weight. Her hands gripped at the sheets as she pulled the comforter towards her.   
  
With baited breath, Yang halted her finger fucking, stroking the length of the dildo and covering it in the juices she had on her as Blake caught her breath. She positioned the head at Blake’s pussy, teasing the entrance with bits of pressure until the faunus was reduced to what could only be described as mewls. Yang slid the majority of the length in with ease.   
  
Blake breathlessly gasped into the pillow, mouth parted and knuckles white. Her brows furrowed as she looked back with heavy, lustful eyes. Yang’s hands took her hips, completely dilated crimson eyes focusing on her in such a way that never failed to send chills through her. Yang’s marvelous hands maneuvered her hips back and forth on the dildo, her walls tested and teased by the length.   
  
Another thrust and Blake desperately went to grab for some sort of leverage, high-pitched huffs escaping her throat before another and another thrust accompanied the first. Her arms tightened around a bundle of blanket and pillows and she buried her face, muffling her efforts as she expressed her pleasure. 

Yang focused rolling her hips into Blake’s heat, performing even thrusts that rewarded her with enticing whimpers from the faunus. When she went especially slow, working every muscle in her abdomen and eyes locked on the ridiculously arousing sight of her silicon dick disappearing inside of her girlfriend, she savored the sweet chorus of the faunus’s pleads for harder, faster _, more_. When she obliged with curt thrusts at a galloping pace, Yang took pleasure in the way Blake’s fists bundled in the sheets and her knuckles turned white. The heated mantra of her partner caused wonderful twists of desire deep within her.

A feral pant came with every exhale as Yang slowed her pace, Blake eagerly grinding back against her to compensate for the lost momentum. The blonde licked her lips at the sight, easing up and enjoying the view as best she could with a hand on her partner’s ass and the other falling limp to her side. She held her ground firmly, eyes heavily lidded as she completely stilled her movements, watching Blake fuck herself on the dildo. Her brows shot up as she grinned, the erratic display of energy and the tell-tale trembling and breathless moaning catching her attention. She was close.  _Really_ close.

Her entire body was flush, working up towards pure ecstasy. With each thrust of the dildo, a pending pressure grew in her, pooling heat in her core, threatening to burst forward. She lost some of her motor skills in the rise, jagged grinding turning more and more into uncertainty. She needed help, god  _fucking_ dammit. A vague suspicion arose in Blake.

Both of Yang’s hands gripped the faunus’s hips, stopping her at where the thrust took her deepest. Blake huffed in frustration, eyes rolling back and mouth parted as she wiggled her hips in the brawler’s grasp in an attempt to reinitiate movement, her sighs still pitched and antsy. She was too far in the haze to feel exactly _annoyed_ at the sudden halt. At least, that was until the length of the dildo completely left her and she choked back a gasp.

Blake was tossed onto her back before protest left her lips, instead humming deep in her throat as she wiped her mouth and watched Yang spread her legs wide. One of her legs hooked at the brawler’s hip while the other was pressed flat onto the bed. Blake bit her bottom lip, eyes trained on Yang’s face. The blonde’s usual flirty and aloof expression was replaced by a calculated finesse with that cheeky, know-it-all grin—and those _eyes_. The faunus writhed underneath the slightest touches, particularly showy as Yang ran two fingers down the slit of her sex. Her chest heaved and she tried desperately to press harder into the touch.

Yang began to undo her harness distractedly, slowly working circles around the rosy bud of Blake’s clit with her middle and forefinger. Blake tensed, head pressing back as she arched into the touch, starting up again strong with her moans—no,  _singing—_ as Yang stimulated the sensitive bundle of flesh _._

Blake turned her head away, sighing into her arm and her brows furrowing. Her body was still  _hot_ , yet the new attention to her clit wound her up in a completely different manner than before. Having been  _so_ closelast time, the new approach was dizzying. Her hips bucked and she found purchase in Yang’s hair as she gripped the back of her head when the blonde leaned over her. Breath tickled her cheek, ragged and heavy. Yang ravished her neck, managing the circles at her clit with expert precision. Nips and bites accompanied her tongue and Blake quickly grew in volume. Her nails curled into the blonde’s shoulder blade and that familiar heat enflamed her again, building and building. “Yang, d-don’t—” She sputtered over words between her breathing and pitched huffing.

She clenched and became breathless, practically  _spilling_ in ecstasy and her whole body trembling in anticipation for the finish. She thrashed and gripped  _hard_ onto her partner and the sheets when everything right and good and amazing stopped  _dead._  Panting and dazed, Blake felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she whimpered, Yang’s hand drawing away from her clit. She wore a shit-eating grin as she sucked both her fingers dry. Blake’s previous suspicion returned and she flushed, shivering as Yang took both of her legs and hooked them around her waist.

“ _Yang_ , what the  _hell._ You best be f-fucking next to _insane_  right now,” Blake managed in a raw voice.

A short laugh. Musical. “No, but you just about are, babe,” Yang returned smoothly in that low drawl that made her skin tingle. She brushed close and moved her body slightly lower. Her mouth closed over her collarbone, her tongue picking up the salt of the sheen of sweat that covered  her body. Such a simple gesture left Blake humming and rolling her hips upwards.

"I don’t know what else to do but to beg you," Blake breathed, desperate.

Yang smirked against her skin, moving her hip to grind down against her clit. Blake latched on for dear life, whining and moaning right into her partner’s ear, quivering as she bore her nails down onto Yang’s back, raising the skin and rewarding her with a growl and another roll of her hips into her sex. “Just promise me the next time I try to get your attention, make sure you play nice because my ego gets hurt  _so_  easily,” Yang whispered raggedly against her skin.

Tears threatened once more at the corners of Blake’s eyes and she fell apart. Her grip became weak. Blake was totally unwound, panting and bothered far beyond herself. “Y-you before  _anything_ else— _everything._ Just please, Yang,  _please_ let me get off.”

Yang grinned, withdrawing and leaning to place a delicate kiss on her lover’s lips. “ _Comin_ ' right up.”  
  
Blake coughed out a chuckle, shaking her head slightly. Yang pulled back, dipping in between her legs and hooking both of her thighs over her shoulders. Blake was lifted slightly up and off of the mattress as the blonde buried her face in her crotch, her arms locked over her hips as she secured the position. Her tongue rasped over her in powerful laps, unwinding her further and building her up so quick. The faunus was huffing and her ears were pressed flat against her head as she arched and trembled and locked the blonde against her with her legs. There was no getting out this time until she was weak all the way down to her knees and unable to hold herself up.

Thankfully, Yang had always been known to deliver.

Finally,  _finally,_ the pressure became so pent up, her whole body erupted in pure  _white,_ stars crossing her version as she rode out the ecstasy on Yang’s tongue, the sound that left her mouth  _beyond_ the sound barrier. Her limbs fell limp and she panted, twitching and feeling so worn and done and  _perfect._ The afterglow was everything she wanted and more, wiping away the frustration and struggle of the journey that got her there.  
  
Yang hummed and withdrew, licking her lips and wiping her chin clean as she flopped next to the faunus, who was sprawled out and hardly able to move. Yang was too amused with herself, grinning as she nestled up next to her and stretched, pulling her partner close to lay on her shoulder.  
  
“You’re… you’re so evil. But wonderful. So damn wonderful,” Blake mustered after a beat.

"Yeah, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one-shot turned two-shot. might write more, we'll see.


End file.
